


Midnight Rendezvous

by sellswordking



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Genderbending, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, plotless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this. I just really love this pairing and these dwarves and all the genderbending going on. Perfect fandom for my terrible contributions.

“Hush, Dori.” Nori chuckled, twisting her fingers and pressing in deep just like her sister loved. “ _Quiet_ , or someone might hear.” Her voice was full of mirth, as if she could care less if they were caught. Dori’s legs trembled from being spread, her fingers tightened on Nori’s hips, perfectly manicured nails cutting into the flesh and stinging so _pleasurably_. She was literally dripping from her first orgasm, her body so _sensitive_ and already gearing up for a second despite the way she had been pleading for Nori to _stop_ before they were discovered.  
  
“I-I _can’t_ -!” Gasped Dori, riding against Nori’s clever fingers and squeezing her arm for support. She was panting as if she would pass out at any second, her cheeks flushed so heavily Nori could feel the heat even from her place at Dori’s back. Almost _idly_ , Nori rolled Dori’s nipple between her fingers before grabbing a handful of her luscious breast, the flesh so soft and the fine, soft silver hair nearly invisible on her skin so silky beneath her palm. Every inch of Dori was so beautiful. No other dwarf ever had a chance to capture Nori’s heart.  
  
Throwing her head back, Dori spilled over the edge again, her high, breathless cry ringing through the abandoned nook they’d stolen away to where no elf would dare bother them.  
  
Rivendell was lovely, aye, and no doubt little Ori was off somewhere having her own pleasure over their libraries of books, but Nori had no desire to see more than was writhing in her lap now; moving against the thumb she’d brought down to keep wave after wave of climax running through her sweet sister.  
  
“You’re _evil._ ” Dori panted, shoving away the hand that had been inside of her, tormenting until she nearly cried.  
  
Nori brought her fingers up and noisily sucked on them. “You do love it so, don’t you?”  
  
Turning to look at the nasty grin on Nori’s face, Dori shoved her sister down until she was no longer propped against the wall. Flat on her back, Nori did not lose any of her smugness, but Dori, still numb at the fingertips and toes, reached over to the pile of her clothes for the satchel she’d grabbed before they left the company.  
  
“Allow me to show you how much.” Said Dori with a mischievous sparkle in her eye, pulling out the wooden cock she had made _long_ ago, polished until it nearly shined. It was thick, made more for stretch than for depth, just enough to tease Nori until she went _mad_. Pressing slowly inside of her, stretching her just enough to burn with a wicked curve up that could be pressed _just right_. Especially when Dori wore it herself; _oh, tha_ t was the best time, seeing her prim and proper older sister with her hair wild and messy, grunting and moaning with the feeling of being able to thrust into Nori until she screamed because it was _never_ enough. So many nights spent soaking the sheets through, until Nori was ready to beg however Dori wanted her to.   
  
Yes, over the years, Nori had learned to both love and fear the presence of that _thing_.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, the dwarf spread her legs and showed her sister how wet she was from only listening to the other’s pleasure peak twice in such a short time.  
  
“Please, do.”  
  
Dori licked her lips and rose the toy up to Nori’s mouth, letting it press and play about her whiskers before pressing it slowly in to stifle any more of her _comments_. _Of course_ , Dori thought as she looked down between her sister’s legs, splayed wantonly, _it does not need the extra slick, with how needy she is. But how could anyone resist a chance to stop that mouth for a few seconds?_ Dori grinned and pushed the fake cock deeper into Nori’s mouth, watching her sister’s eyes flutter shut in eager preparation for what was to come.  
  
The tease became too much for them both, and Dori pulled the object away to replace it with her own mouth, desperate to taste her Nori, to dominate every inch of her mouth after that awful display of power. Between the two of them, Nori would always have the last say, and Dori _knew_ it, but it would not do to just roll over every time Nori challenged her!  
  
Dragging the wooden cock down between Nori’s full breasts, over the slight bulge of her stomach (the smallest in the family, due to her thieving, much to Dori’s disapproval), and finally, _finally_ between her legs. Nori arched up as it circled her clit, the tip slick with her own saliva and getting slicker from her arousal. Dori finally pulled away, freeing Nori to groan and bite her lip, back bowing into a perfect arch. “ _Oh_ , Dori, _please_. We’re running thin on time to tease.”  
  
Dori wrinkled her nose, but knew the statement to be true. There would be no time to have her revenge here. She would have to settle for making Nori scream.  
  
Sliding the toy further down, Dori pressed it _slowly_ inside, satisfied to be able to _hear_ the noisy slide of the polished wood as the tapered point widened and stretched Nori open. Her fingers itched in envy, used to feeling that heat around them, and her tongue rolled in her mouth as it _begged_ to taste her sister. But Nori was so _close_ to her climax and the fake cock was already in her half way--Dori should have suffered the consequences and forced her to come thrice, but if Thorin came looking things would be fast to fall in pieces.  
  
Dori pulled the toy out and thrust it in all the way, quick and hard as she knew Nori liked it. The pace was brutal, the curve of the thing hitting all the right places, forcing Nori’s breathless, nearly agonized cries to turn into soundless, wide-mouthed screams as she clawed at the flawless floors of polished stone beneath her. Dori bit one peaked nipple as she worked the other between her fingers, knowing they would be sore come morning and _torture_ against Nori’s boiled leathers.  
  
It took _seconds_ , and though Dori could not tease her sister into submission, the high-pitched, embarrassing squeal she let out when she came was far more than enough to serve as short-term revenge. Dori’s fingers were soaked with Nori’s release, the toy making a sick, wet sound as Dori worked her through her pleasure until Nori was tugging at her hair and _begging_ for her to take it away, her thighs trying to close around Dori’s hand and the thing holding her open, only getting so far as they closed against her sister's hips.  
  
After far too long a hesitation for Nori’s liking, Dori finally eased the wooden cock from her, and gently kissed each abused nipple in quiet apology.  
  
“You’ll take me to my grave, dear sister.” Nori panted, arm thrown dramatically over her face. Dori rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
  
“Oh, _hush_.”


End file.
